


Effervescent

by Julie_Streep



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: Around 1995, Bill and Hillary have a son named William Clinton, after his father, but they call him Liam, he is 1 year old. These are a collection of stories centered around little Liam.





	1. Playing with daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, my language also is not English so I'm sorry for the errors and please tell me what do you think about it.

It is around 10 am when Liam Clinton, the youngest member of the family, wake up and he immediately call out for his mom.

“Hi baby, you’re awake”, Hillary takes up her son and smile at him “Mommy”, he says resting his head on her chest.

“Now we’re going to have breakfast ok? “, Liam nods and the two of them go to the kitchen.

“Mommy, mommy, I want to see daddy”, Liam says, while he eats his cereals. 

“I know honey, but daddy is working, why don’t we play in the garden and then we surprise dad for lunch?”

“No no no mommy, I want to play with daddy”

In that moment Huma arrives, “Mrs Clinton there is a phone call for you in your office”, “Ok, thank you Huma. Honey stay here with Tom and I’ll be right back”.

When Liam sees his mom disappears behind the corner he looks at his secret agent “Tom, I want to see daddy, please”, Tom lifted up the baby Clinton and take him to see his father.

“Mr President, you have a visit”, the secret agent open the door and Liam walk in and go to his dad.

“Hey Liam, what are you doing here?” Bill lifts his son up and sit him on his lap.

“I want to play with you daddy, but don’t say to mommy I’m here”

“Why I can’t say to mommy that you’re here?”

“Because mommy says you’re busy”, he smiles at his dad.

Bill kiss his son on the forehead and says “Ok little man, you can stay here but I have to read some papers and we need to say to mommy where you are otherwise she’ll be very worried”

“Ok daddy, will she be angry?”

“No Liam, don’t worry”

“Tom, inform the first lady that Liam is here, please”

“Absolute, sir”, the secret agent walk out of the office and calls the first lady’s agent.

“Mark, say to Evergreen that Effervescent is with Eagle in the oval office”.

Mark knocks on the door of Mrs Clinton’s office.

“Ma’am Liam is with the President”, Hillary looks up and thanks the agent, then takes the phone.

“Hi honey, you want me to come to take Liam?”

“No darling, we’re fine”

“You’re sure? I know you need to work to that bill”

“Don’t worry love, I’m working on that, he is not disturbing me”

“Ok then, I love you”

“I love you too”, then the President hangs up the phone.

“Ok little man, now we have some work to do”

“So can I stay with you?”, Liam ask with puppies eyes.

“Of course, you can stay”

“Thank you daddy, I love you and I’m going to make you a drawing”, Liam says hugging his dad.

“I love you too, my little man”, he kisses his son on the forehead and hugs him.

For the next hour the President work on the bill, while his son draws sitting on his lap.

“Daddy, this is for you”, Liam give his draw to his father smiling at him.

“Oh Liam, this is beautiful, I think I’m going to take this right here in my desk, so I can see it every day.

Then Bill stand up with Liam and they start to play with Liam’s car on the floor.

“Daddy, when we can go on a vacation, so we can play every day?”

“I don’t know honey, where you want to go?”

“I don’t care, I only want to stay with you and mommy all day”, Bill smiles. 

“Well, I’ll speak to your mommy and we’ll see if we can take a vacation ok?”, Liam nods and says, “Yes, thank you daddy”

“You’re welcome, Liam”, Bill hug his son and continue to play with him.

And this is how Hillary finds them 30 minutes later.

“I think I say that daddy is too busy to play”

“Sorry mom” says Liam smiling at his mom.

“It’s fine, I can join you?”

“Yes mommy”

They set on the couch with Liam on Bill’s lap, Bill gave a soft kiss on Hillary’s lips and whispers “I love you”

“I love you too, Bubba”, they smile and she rests her head in his shoulder.

“So, what you two do this morning?”, Hillary ask to her boys.

“I make a draw for daddy, while he works and then we plays with the cars”

“Hmm, it seems very funny, Did you have fun?”

“Yes mommy”, she give her son a kiss on the forehead and smiles at her husband.

They play together for another hour then Liam look up at his parents and says “I’m hungry mommy” the three Clinton stand up and make their way to the kitchen, they eat together laughing and talking and after they have finished they go to Liam’s bedroom.

“It’s time for the nap little man and I have to go back to work”, Bill says to his son.

“Daddy, daddy tell me a story”

“Ok my little man”

The President takes his son in his arms and begins to tell him a story.

Liam begins to fall asleep hearing his father voice and resting the head in his chest, while Hillary watches them with a big smile.

“He’s finally asleep”, Bill says while he rests his son gently on the bed.

“You’re the most amazing dad, Bubba” Hillary says putting her arms around Bill’s waist, watching at their son peacefully sleeping.

“I love him so much, I never thought that at this point in our lives we would be doing it all over again”

“I know me neither, but it’s such a joy watching him and he looks so much like you”

“Yes, but he has your beautiful smile and you are the most amazing mother and he loves you so much” Bill says watching at his wife.

“Well, he certainly his daddy’s boy” Hillary kisses his husband and Bill smiles.

“Now go back to work Mr President”

“Thank you honey, I love you”, he kisses his son and his wife once again and then he walks out of the room to come back to work.


	2. Camp David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

It’s finally holiday time for the Clintons and they decided to go to Camp David.

“Daddy, daddy, we’re ready”, Liam walks into the oval office with his little backpack.

“Ok little man, I’m ready too, we can go”, Bill lifts up Liam and walks out of the office.

“Honey, do you have everything?”, Bill asks to his wife kissing her on the forehead.

“Yes”

The three Clintons walk together outside the White House to reach the helicopter that would take them to destination.

“Luckily, now we have sometime to relax and don’t think about work”, Bill says to his wife.

“Liam is so excited”

“I know, I love you Hill”

“I love you too, Bubba”, then the two of them fall asleep.

“We’re here, little man”, Bill wakes his son gently.

“Are we arrived?”, he asks rubbing his eyes.

“Yes Liam”, Bill takes his son in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

“What do you want to do, honey?”

“I want to go to the swimming pool, mommy”

“Ok then, let’s get the swimsuits and we can go”

Ten minutes later Bill and Liam are playing in the swimming pool together, while Hillary reads a book on the deck sunbathing.

“Mommy, mommy”

“Honey, do you have fun?”

“Yes, can you play with us, please?”

“Sure, honey”

“Yey”

The three Clintons play together for a while, then Liam begins to play with his toys, while Bill and Hillary watch him.

“I’m really happy that we take this vacation”

“Me too Bubba, we need it”, Bill kisses his wife on the cheek and says “I love you Hill, you’re so beautiful”, Hillary blushes.

“I love you too, Bubba and you’re quite good yourself”, they kisses softly on the lips.

“Ew”, Liam closes his eyes with his hands, Bill and Hillary laugh and Bill lifts his son up.

“Oh, you’re going to change your mind on this”

“Daddy, why you kiss mommy?”, Bill watches his son and smiles.

“Because I love her”

Liam seems happy with the answer and returns to play.

“Now, why don’t we go to take a shower and then we go out for lunch?”

 

The Clinton boys are in the shower, while Hillary is dressing in the bedroom.

“Hill, come to take Liam”, Hillary enters in the bathroom with a towel.

“Come Liam, now we get dress, while daddy finishes”

“Ok mommy”

“What do you want to wear, honey?”

“I want to wear the white shirt like daddy”, Liam says smiling.

“Hill, where is my white shirt?”

“It’s right here Bubba”

“Hey little man, are we going to have the same shirt?”

“Yes daddy, I want to be exactly like you”, Bill smiles and takes his son in his arms with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you honey, I love you“

“I love you too, daddy”

“Honey, why don’t you go downstairs and wait for us?”

“Yes mommy”

“Are you ok Bill?”

“Yes. It’s just that when you tell me that you’re pregnant and when we find out that is going to be a boy I was afraid that I would be too hard with him and I thought he would hates me”

“Oh Bill, Liam loves you, he wants to do everything that you do and he wants to be exactly like you. You are his hero and mine too”, Hillary kisses his husband on the lips.

“Thank you honey”, they kiss once again, then they go downstairs holding hands.

“Alright little man, what do you want to eat?”

“Pizza”

Then the three of them enter in the car that would take them to a pizzeria.

“Daddy, can we go on a walk into the woods after the nap?”

“Sure little man”

After the lunch Bill, Hilary and Liam return home, Bill reads a story to Liam and then go to his room where he finds Hillary laying on the bed reading.

“I think that we need a nap too”

“I agree”, Bill says yawning, he enters in the bed and reaches for his wife.

“Come here Hill, I want to cuddle with you”, the Clinton start to kiss passionately.

“God, I love you”, Bill says caressing his wife’s cheek.

“I love you too, my wonderful husband”, then they fall asleep in each other arms with a big smile in their face.

 

Two hours later Liam wakes up and goes to wake his parents, he enters into his parents’ bedroom and climbs on the bed.

“Mommy, daddy wake up”

“Hi honey”

“Daddy, daddy wake up”, Bill pretends to be asleep and Hillary says, “Why don’t you kiss daddy? I’m sure he’s going to wake if you give him a kiss and a hug”, Liam smiles, hugs and kisses his father and lays his head in his dad’s chest.

“Hi little man”, Bill kisses his son on the forehead and hugs him.

“Hi daddy”

“Do you want to go into the woods?”

“Yes”

“Why you two don’t go into the woods while I make the dinner?”

“Ok mommy”

Liam and Bill begin their walk laughing together with Bill making funny faces and voices then Liam asks, “Daddy, do you like to be president?”

“Very much, little man”

“Can I be president too, one day?”

“Sure, Liam”

“What do you need to become president, daddy?”, Liam curiously asks to his father.

“Well, you have to be very intelligent, kind and you need to worry about all the people”

“So, could mommy be president too?”

“Oh Liam, I think your mother would be the best president ever”

“You’re a very good president daddy”

“Oh thank you little man”

The darkness begins to set and father and son return home.

“Dinner is ready”, says Hillary watching her two boy enter in the house.

“Mommy, daddy says you’re going to be the best president ever”

“Oh honey thank you, but I don’t think I want to be president”

“Why not?”

“Because is a very hard job, honey, now go to wash you hands Liam”

"Yes mommy", Liam smiles and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Honey, I really think that you are born to be president, think about it”

“Maybe one day”

Bill smiles watching in his wife's blue eyes and he kisses her deeply, then they join Liam at the table.


	3. Christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

It’s finally Christmas time, the first with Liam and they are all very excited, Chelsea would return home from the university and they are going to spend all the holiday together like a normal family, but maybe Liam is a little bit too excited about the return of his big sister and about al the presents that he is going to receive.

Now it is 10 pm in the White House and Hillary has tried everything to put Liam to sleep, without success, he wants to wait for his sister awake even if his sister wouldn’t come home until the day after.

“Honey, you need to go to bed”

“No no no”, Liam is very firm in his decision. 

“Please honey, it's late and you need to sleep so tomorrow you will be rested when your sister will come”, Hillary is desperate and doesn’t know what to do to put her son to bed.

“Hey little man, you need to listen to your mother”, Bill enters in the room with a smile.

“But daddy, I want to wait to see Chelsea, then I’ll go to sleep”, Liam is very excited that Chelsea will return home.

“Ok little man, but if you go to bed now, morning will come sooner and so your sister ”

“Ok daddy”

“Now let’s go to bed”, Bill kisses his son.

“Daddy, do you think tomorrow can I play with Chelsea?”

“Sure, little man, tomorrow we are going to pay all together”

“Really even you and mommy?”, he asks with hope.

“Yes, honey, but you have to go to bed”, Hillary gently caresses her son’s cheek. 

“Ok mommy, daddy could you read me a story?”

“Sure little man”, Bill lifts his son up, kisses him on the forehead and starts to read him a book.

“He fells asleep”, Bill watches his wife and rests his son gently on the bed.

“He is so cute when he is asleep”, Bill puts his arms around Hillary’s waist and rests his chin on her head.

“He sleep exactly like you, Bill”

“Now, why don’t we go to bed too?”, Bill kisses Hillary on the lips, takes her hand and takes her to their bedroom.

They begin to get ready for bed and as usual Bill ends before and waits for his wife in bed.

“God, I love to see you undressing”, Hillary smiles, enters in the bed where his husband is waiting for her and she kisses him deeply, then they cuddle and fell asleep.

 

The morning arrives fast for the three Clinton and after breakfast they start to watch a film waiting for Chelsea to arrive.

“Hi family”, Chelsea enter in the room smiling.

“Chelsea”, Liam immediately runs to his big sister.

“Hi Liam, I brought you a present”

“Really, can I open it?”, Liam asks watching with puppy eyes his parents.

“Honey, Christmas is in a week, you can wait to open it”

“Ok mommy”, Liam says sadly.

“But I also brought you some biscuits, do you want some?”

“Yes, yes, please mommy, daddy, can I have some biscuits?”

“Sure little man”

The four of them sit on the sofa and start to eat the biscuits, while talking about Chelsea and the university.

 

The week passed very quickly and it’s finally Christmas Day.

“Mommy, daddy wake up, wake up”, Liam is so excited and jumps on his parents’ bed, trying to wake them.

“Honey, ok, we’re awake”

“I want to open the presents, I want to open the presents”, Liam continues to repeat, then he throws himself on his father.

“Daddy, daddy wake up, we have to open the presents”

“Ok little man, I’m awake, but calm down a little”, Bill smiles, takes his son in his arms and goes in the living room when Chelsea is waiting.

“He wake up you too?”, Hillary kisses her daughter on the forehead.

“Yes, but it’s ok, now it’s time to open the presents, right Liam?”

“Yes”

They spend the next two hours opening all the presents, playing with the toys and eating biscuits and chocolate, then Liam fall asleep and Chelsea return to bed.

Bill and Hillary are left alone.

“This is for you, my love”, Bill gives a present to his wife.

Hillary opens the gift and it is a beautiful ring covered with diamonds.

“Oh darling, it’s wonderful”

“I’m glad you like it, it represent our endless love”

“Oh Bill, thank you, I love you so much”

“I love you too, baby”

“Ok, this is for you, honey”, Bill opens his gift and remains astonished.

“When you take this?”

“At camp David”

The gift is a cute photo of Bill and Liam playing together.

“Honey, I love it, thank you”, Bill kisses his beautiful wife.

“Why don’t we go to bed too?”, Hillary asks with a wink.

“Oh yes”, Bill nods and they go to bed and start to cuddle, then they fall asleep.

When the Clinton family wake up is time for lunch, they eat together and then they spend all afternoon playing and joking like a real happy family, forgetting all worries, difficulties and responsibilities of being the first family.

 

“This is the best Christmas I ever had”, Bill kisses his wife, when they are finally in bed after a long, exhausting, but funny day.

“Yes it is, I’m so happy”

“I think we make the first Christmas of Liam very special, he has so much fun”

“Yes, he especially has fun when he makes a big mess, but it's so adorable”

“Our little boy has almost a year, can you believe it? I'm so glad we have Liam”

“Me too, I love you, Hillary and I love our beautiful children”, Bill kisses his wife deeply.

“Now that we are alone, maybe we can have some adult time, what do you think?”

“I think, I am really lucky to have you”

Bill and Hillary start to kiss each other and for the next hour the two of them are the only people that matter to each other.


	4. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

Hillary and Liam were in the presidential bedroom and they were preparing to go to bed, Liam like every night wanted to wait for his father before going to bed, because he loved when he told him a story and he liked to fall asleep on his chest, Bill always had plenty of work to do and usually would put Liam in bed and then would return to the Oval Office to finish reading some documents before retiring for the night, but tonight Bill decided that he would retire for the night soon and would spend some time with his wife and son.

"Hello, what are you doing?"

"Daddy" – Liam jumped into the arms of his father, he was excited and couldn't wait to spend some time with him.

"Hello, little man"

"You're here early honey, are you okay?" – Hillary smiled, kissing the cheek of her husband and ruffling her son’s hair, who smiled from Bill’s arms.

"It's okay, I just felt like spending time with you two, so Liam what do you want to do?"

"We are going to watch a movie, right sweetie?"

"Dad, do you want to watch it with us?"

"Sure, but first why don’t we put on our pajamas?" – Bill kissed his son on the cheek, put him on the bed and turned on the television.

On television there was one of the biggest opponents of Bill, so he decided to listen to what he had to say, at least until Hillary and Liam would return to watch the movie.

As always the Republicans liked to insult and say mean things about the President and Bill was used to it, but the young Liam no, Liam loved his father, he was his hero, he was the world's strongest and intelligent man and Liam hated when someone was saying bad things about him.

Liam came out of the bathroom just when the man on television showed all his contempt and hearing that man speaking so rude about his father made him feel bad and he started to cry, Bill immediately noticed it and ran towards him, taking him in his arms.

"Hey, little man what happens? Why are you crying?" – Liam did not reply and continued to cry on the shoulder of his father, at that point Hillary came out of the bathroom and watching the scene she realized what was happened and she decided to switch off the tv.

"Bill, I think he hear what Gingrich said" – Bill looked at his wife, then at his son and nodded.

"Hey little man, it's ok, don't cry" – Bill kissed the head of his son and sat on the bed.

"Liam, you mustn't cry for what that man said, it's all right"

"Dad, that man is bad" – Liam said embracing his father.

"I know baby, but we are stronger than all those who say bad things about us ok?"

"Ok" – Bill smiled and wiped the tears in the eyes of his son.

"Now why don't we watch the movie?"

"Yeeeees"

Liam, Bill and Hillary settled on the bed, while watching “Toy Story”, Liam was between the legs of his father and was slowly begins to fall asleep, while Hillary was sitting next to Bill with her head on his shoulder, she kissed his cheek softly.

"You're a wonderful father" – Bill looked at her and smiled.

"I shouldn't turn on the tv, I know how Liam hate when someone says bad things about us"

"Bill is not your fault and he is ok now, see" – Bill glanced down and looked at his son sleeping peacefully with his head resting on his chest.

"I love you, I'd better take him to bed" – Bill kissed his wife and took his son in his arms, bringing him to his room.

"Sleep well little man" – Bill kissed the head of his son and laid him softly on his bed, smiling looking at his beautiful baby, the baby he and Hillary had so wished, the child for whom they had tried and tried, for whom they had lost hope until their wishes had been granted, he can still remembered the day when Hillary had told him she was pregnant.

 

February 1993

 

It was the first year of the Clinton presidency and after years of trying to have a baby, Hillary and Bill had decided to give up, it wasn’t meant that they would had another child and now they had peace their mind.

Hillary wasn't feeling well for the past two weeks, if she thought well, since the day after the inauguration, she thought it was just stress, but she was wrong.

"Are you sure doctor?"

"Yes Mrs. Clinton, you are three weeks pregnant, congratulations"

"Thank you" – Hillary was shocked, she was not expecting it, not after all these years they had tried without success, she couldn't wait to tell Bill about it.

"Bill honey" – she entered the Oval Office, where she knew was her husband intent on his first tasks as President.

"Hi, honey, are you okay?" – Hillary smiled and nodded, walked up to her husband and sat on his laps.

"I have to tell you something important"

"Ok, my love, I'm all ears" – Hillary smiled, took the hand of Bill, placed it gently on her stomach and kissed him, Bill looked at her confused he could not understand what his wife was telling him, then looked her smile grow more and more, while stroking her stomach with his hand, he looked again at her stomach and realized what Hillary meant.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant, we are going to be parents again" – Bill was over the Moon, hot tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't stop smiling and kissing his wife, it was the best news in the world, he was the happiest man in the world.

 

 

Bill still got emotional remembering that day and almost two years later he couldn't be happier.

"I love you Bill" – Bill turned to face his wife, he smiled sweetly and kissed her.

"I love you honey, I'm the happiest man in the world"

“You’re the best father on the world and I’m so happy that you are the father of my children” – Bill embraced his wife and together they headed for their bedroom.


	5. Liam is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

It was 3 a.m. in the White House and Bill had fallen asleep for a few minutes, while in the next room Liam woke up not feeling very well, he wanted to cry and wanted his parents, so he got up from the bed and walked to his parents' room.

"Daddy, Daddy" – Liam shook his father's shoulder with his tiny hands, calling him slowly.

"Daddy, wake up, please"

Bill realized that someone is shaking him and he could felt two little eyes looking at him, and when he opened his eyes Liam stood in front of him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey honey what's up?"

"I don't feel good Daddy" – Bill picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"I think you have a fever, little man"

"I love you Daddy" – Liam hugged his father and laid his tiny head on his chest, he always felt safe in the arms of his Daddy.

"What's the matter?" – Hillary woke up and turned to her husband and son.

"He have a fever"

"Oh my poor little baby" – Hillary took her son in her arms and began to coddle him.

"I'm going to take the medicine, I'll be right back" – Bill walked to the bathroom to take the thermometer and medicines for Liam and when he came back in the room he smiled at the scene that lay in front of him, Liam was nestled in the embrace of his mother who sang him a song, he smiled remembering when he and Hillary had found that they are expecting a baby boy, he had always wanted a son, a little boy that one day would become a man.

 

April 1993

 

"Bill at 4 pm I have an appointment with the doctor for the ultrasound" – Hillary said while she dressed for the day.

"I'll be there" – Bill kissed his wife and headed for the Oval Office, he was very excited and couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby and to know that it was all right, because of the age of Hillary, this was a pregnancy a bit risky and they wanted to make sure their child was fine.

The day passed quickly and the President had just finished his meeting with some senators when his assistant walked in the Office.

"Mr President it’s 4 pm"

"Thank you" – Bill rose from his chair and ran towards the presidential bedroom.

"Here I am baby, I'm sorry I'm late" – Bill kissed his wife, she was already lying on the bed with the belly uncovered, Bill gently caressed her belly and kissed her.

"Hello there" – Bill kissed Hillary’s belly.

"We can start" – the doctor arrived with the ultrasound and began visiting.

"You see here is the head, these are the arms, and I would say that is a strong, healthy baby boy"

"A boy?" – Bill had tears in his eyes, was in seventh heaven, he kissed his wife softly and whispered how much he loved her and that she had made him the happiest man in the world.

After the doctor was gone, Bill sat on the bed beside his wife and stroked her stomach softly.

"I want him to be called like you, William Jefferson Clinton"

"Thank you" – Bill had tears in his eyes, his father had never had the opportunity to get to know his son and now he would become a father for the second time, his family was now complete, he had a beautiful Princess and a little man who would be born in a few months.

"I love you baby and I love our family, I am so happy, now we have to tell Chelsea"

"She will be very happy"

"Not as much as I am"

"I love you Bill" – the two kissed and smiled thinking about the day they would be able to keep the new addition of the family in their arms.

 

 

Bill smiled thinking back to that day and watching his son he couldn't be happier, he loved him, he loved his family and would do anything for them.

"Here baby, are we going to measure the temperature, ok?" – Liam nodded, when Bill took away the thermometer from the mouth of Liam he saw he had a high fever, he gave him the medicines and Hillary put him in the middle of the bed.

"Daddy my head hurts"

"Oh little man, come here" – Bill embraced his son and began to strock him gently, kissing his forehead, Hillary was beside them and was stroking her son's back, talking softly to him to sleep, soon Liam fell asleep in the arms of his father, clutching his little fist in Bill’s shirt, Bill smiled and kissed his son, he peaked him again in the middle of the bed holding his hand and finally even Bill and Hillary fell asleep.

When Hillary woke up she found the bed empty, she got dressed and went down to breakfast convinced to find Liam there, but in the kitchen there was none, so she asked Huma where she would finds Liam.

"Liam is with the President in the Oval Office"

"With the President?"

"Yes, when I was there 30 minutes ago Liam was with the president drawing, while the President spoke on the phone" – Hillary smiled and went to the Oval Office, when she entered Liam was sat in his father's legs and Bill was signing some documents.

Liam was just like his father, they had the same concentrated expression on their face, they were adorable, she couldn't help but smile, she was happy to have the chance to see Bill with their children and especially with Liam, they were so similar physically, which at times was almost as impressive, but maybe that was also why she loved her children so much, they look like the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Liam honey, how are you feeling?"

"Mommy" – Liam walked towards his mother and Hillary picked him up.

"When I woke up, he was already awake and felt a little better so I decided to bring him here with me"

"Okay, do you feel better?"

"Yes, mommy"

"Are you hungry?" – Liam nodded.

"Okay, why don't we go get something to eat and we leave daddy work?"

"Ok" – Liam went to greet his father, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him he loved him, and then he took his mother's hand and the two proceeded to the kitchen.

In the evening, Bill got Liam into bed, Liam felt much better, Bill kissed his son’s forehead, and cuddle him until he fell asleep in his arms, after that Bill went into his bedroom and fell asleep with his arms around his beautiful wife.


	6. That girl was flirting with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

The White House has always had a lot of intern, especially women but had never been as chaotic as it was now under President Clinton, he was the first President after years that was really sexy and beautiful and the women of the White House couldn’t keep their eyes away from him. Bill didn't pay much attention to this, only believed that they were kind because he was the President, sometimes even Hillary teased him and told him that he had got to his feet all of the women of the White House included her and he replied that he loved her and only her and that he only had eyes for her.

 

This morning Bill had awakened, had prepared and had breakfast and then he headed to the Oval Office to read some documents, around 10 am a special person had joined him, a person with whom Bill loved to spend his time, his son Liam.

"Hi Dad"

"Hello little man, where's mommy?"

"Mommy's in her office, I came here with Tom” - Liam pointed to the door where his secret agent was located.

"Thanks Tom"

“You’re welcome Sir"

"Bye Tom” - Liam was still young and could not yet understand what the role of Tom was and he saw him a bit like a babysitter that took him around the White House when his parents worked.

"So Liam, what do you want to do?"

“Can you read me a book daddy?”

"Okay, but only until they bring me the documents that I have to sign, ok?”

“Yes" - Liam was excited, he loved spending time with his dad and he especially loved when he read him stories, because his voice relaxed him and made him feel protected.

After 30 minutes, Liam had his head rested on the chest of his father as he watched the figures of the book while his father was reading, until a woman holding a large number of documents entered the room.

"Mr. President, you are expected to sign these documents” - the girl did not have more than 30 years, she was dressed in a succinct way and had a big smile on her face, she had admired the President since the day she had met him and every day she brought him documents that had to be signed and every day she flirted with him, even though she had never obtained the desired result, the President was always too busy to notice that a beautiful girl was willing to jump into his arms and today the President was too busy to read to his son to notice she was there, so she decided to approach the desk and leaning toward Bill to show him her cleavage.

"Thank you” - the President did not even look up from the book he was reading to his son and when finally the book was finished he looked up and saw that the intern was still there and was a little too close to his liking.

"Is there anything else?” - Bill asked annoyed.

"No Sir, it's just ..."

"Then you can go” - Bill returned to watch his son, kissed him on the forehead and began to sign the documents, relieved that the woman was gone.

Hillary had arrived shortly after the girl, had stopped at the door and had watched the whole scene unfold in front of her, she was a bit annoyed when she watched a woman hit on her husband, but by now she was used to it and in addition she had nothing to worry about, Bill loved her and she loved him, she still remembered the anger she felt when a woman had tried to hit on Bill, while she was pregnant and even if Bill hadn't given a second glance at the woman, she was angry and she had ended up making a scene.

 

June 1993

 

Hillary was 5 months pregnant, hormones made her intractable, she did not feel attractive and in these days she snapped to anyone who spoke to her and then burst into tears, mortified, people in the White House had learned to avoid her.

That morning she had woken in a good mood and wanted to see her husband and spending time with him, but when she arrived in the Oval Office next to her husband was a beautiful woman, who laughed at everything Bill said and that every time she had to pass a document to him she bent so that her boobs were pretty much in the face of Bill, even if he didn't pay much attention to the female intern, but more to the documents in front of him, Hillary’s hormones told her otherwise.

She entered the Oval Office clearing her throat and the young intern went away immediately, leaving the President and the First Lady alone, Bill looked up and smiled at his wife.

"Hi baby, how are you?” - Bill stroked Hillary’s belly and bent to press a kiss where was his baby. 

“What are you doing with that woman?” - Hillary was furious with him and Bill did not understand the reason. 

"Honey, she was just bringing some documents" 

"Really? I didn't know that her job consisted in showing you her breasts”

"Honey, calm down, this is not good for the baby" 

“Not good for the baby? Instead is it good for the baby that his father watch other women?"   
"Honey I wasn't watching, I have eyes only for you, I could never do such a thing” - Hillary looked her husband in the eyes and knew he was right. 

"I'm sorry, these are the hormones" 

"Don't worry love” - Bill sat on his chair and made his wife sit on his knees and began to stroke her belly gently talking to their unborn child.

 

 

With these thoughts in mind, Hillary smiled and when the intern finally came out of the Oval Office, she walked over to Liam and Bill.

"Hello"

"Hi mommy"

"Hey Darling” - Hillary kissed her husband and then her son who was intent on drawing and not paid any attention to his parents' conversation.

"You know that girl was trying to impress you"

“What?" - Bill looked at his wife who now stood at his side with a hand on his shoulder.

"The girl who came to bring you the documents, she was flirting with you” - Bill looked confused, Hillary laughed at him. 

"God Bill, I love you” - Hillary smiled and lowered to kiss him, she loved her husband and she loved the fact that he don't care about watching other women except her.

"I love you too babe” - Hillary lowered again to give another kiss to her beloved husband.

“Ewww” - Liam covered his eyes with his hands, disgusted by his parents’ kiss, Hillary then kissed him too on the cheek, one time, then another and another.

“Stop mommy"

"Don't you want my kisses?” - Hillary pretended to be upset and sad.

"I'm sorry mommy, I want another kiss” - Liam extended his arms towards his mother and he gave her a big kiss when Hillary took him in her arms.

"And also a kiss from daddy” - Bill rose, kissed his son and then his wife and hugged them both, remained in that position for several minutes, until someone knocked on the door and Al Gore came into the room.

"We have a meeting” - Al saluted Liam and Hillary saying to Bill to hurry up because they were already late, Bill took the documents needed for the meeting and kissed gently on the lips his wife and his son on the forehead.

"I love you both” - Bill loved his family and would have liked to spend more time with them, but as President he had many commitments and tried his best to reconcile as best as possible his role as President and his role as husband and father.

“Bye daddy” - Liam saluted his father with his hand and blew him a kiss.

"Bye darling” - Bill emerged from the Oval Office and with Al headed to their meeting.

"Honey, why don't we go upstairs to play a little?"

“Ok" - Hillary and Liam went upstairs to spend time together and have fun.

"I love you, mommy"

"I love you, little man” - Hillary kissed his son and together they began to play with the new legos that Liam had received for Christmas.


End file.
